


Need Some Relief

by SlasherFiend



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blue Balls, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Four times Sean and Nick want to make out and keep getting interrupted by Monroe, and one time where it's not Monroe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> I've had this sitting around for a while, but I'm very proud of it so I thought I'd share.  
> Sorry for overusing "the Grimm" and "the Captain" but see above and I'm too lazy to fix it now.  
> Nick is living on his own, in an apartment during this.

1.

Sean leaned down towards Nick, their lips brushed.

“Captain,” Nick breathed, inching closer, hands on the taller man’s waist.

Sean hesitatingly kissed Nick, before he pulled Nick’s face closer and deepened the kiss.

Nick opened his mouth to let Sean’s tongue slid in and their hips moved against each other.

The door to Nick’s bedroom opened and Monroe stuck his head in.

“Hey Nick,” he said, before he saw the Grimm and Royal. “Oh sorry, I…uh.”

Nick sighed and turned around. “Yes Monroe?”

“We, uh, kind of need you.”

“Be right there.”

Monroe nodded. “Sorry.” He ducked out, shutting the door.

Nick turned back to Sean. “Guess we’ll have to pick this up later.” Nick gave Sean a peck on the lips.

Sean chased after the warmth of Nick’s mouth and Nick gave him a little smile before leaving.

2.

The next night Nick asked Sean to drop him off at Monroe’s, needing the blutbad’s help with something. The lights were off in the house.

“Maybe he’s not here,” Sean said.

“Or he’s asleep,” Nick said, about to get out.

Sean put his hand on Nick’s arm.

Nick paused, turning to Sean.

The Royal pulled Nick close for a kiss.

“I think it can wait.”

They lengthened the kiss and Nick moved in his seat, trying to move as close as possible to Sean.

Sean put his hands on Nick’s waist, thumbs slipping in between his jeans and his hips.

Nick moaned into the kiss, opening his eyes.

Suddenly Nick pulled away, clearing his throat.

Sean looked confused, till he heard a tapping on the window. He turned around to see Monroe standing outside.

“Sorry!”

Nick shook his head with a smile.

3.

Sean looked up as Nick slid into his office with a grin. The shades on the side of Sean’s office were down, blocking any view from the hall and bullpen.

Nick planted his hands on the desk and leaned over it to kiss Sean.

Nick obviously enjoyed kissing his boss at work, they hadn’t been noticed yet.

Nick tilted his head, for more access to Sean’s mouth.

Then the door opened and Monroe walked in. “Oh gosh, sorry!” He instantly shut the door and walked out.

Nick pulled back with a sigh, dropping his head. “Monroe has the worst timing.”

Sean said nothing, just snorted.

“I’m going to get a case of blue balls if he keeps interrupting us.” Nick turned around to leave, or at least go see what Monroe wanted.

4.

Nick panted hard from the ground; Sean pulled him up and close to his body.

“Thanks.” Nick glanced at the body on the ground.

Sean was breathing a little deeply as well.

Nick grabbed the sides of Sean’s coat and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sean pulled Nick close, a hand on the Grimm’s ass.

Their legs were entangled, Sean’s thigh pressed against Nick’s crotch.

Nick gave a small grind against Sean and pulled back from the kiss, eyes heavy with lust.

Nick held Sean’s face in his hands, kissing him again, briefly.

Just as Nick pulled back Monroe came running up.

Nick heard him and turned.

“You guys alright?” Monroe asked slowly.

“We’re good, but Monroe, you have to leave us alone.”

Monroe looked confused, glancing between the Grimm and the Royal.

“Sean and I haven’t had a chance to be…intimate since you’ve been interrupting us this whole week. Next time, just knock or turn around.”

Monroe nodded. “Yeah, okay, didn’t mean to…”

Nick arched an eyebrow and Monroe waved, turning around and leaving.

Nick turned back to Sean, but the Royal moved away, to clear the body away.

Nick sighed in frustration.

5.

Nick grinned as Sean pushed him back against the bed.

The Royal loomed over his Grimm, hands tugging his shirt out of his pants, fingers undoing the belt and pulling the zipper down.

Nick pulled Sean close, to kiss his cheek and lips interchangeably as he undid the buttons on Sean’s shirt.

Nick wiggled his hips as Sean pushed his pants down.

Sean shrugged out of his shirt and Nick placed kisses on his chest.

Sean pushed Nick’s shoulders to the mattress and kissed him.

Nick made a noise and spread his legs to let Sean settle between them.

Sean let his other hand go and thumb over Nick’s dark pink nipples.

Nick gasped and he bit lightly on Sean’s lip as the Royal plunged his tongue into Nick’s mouth.

Nick rolled his hips, eyes blown with lust.

Sean pulled back to nibble on Nick’s neck.

Nick gasped again, and then his phone rang.

Nick groaned and sat up.

Sean paused in his ministrations.

Nick grabbed his pants, trying not to fall out of bed.

He pulled his phone out and saw that Hank was calling.

Nick answered it. “Yeah?”

Sean frowned and went back to touching Nick’s body.

“Really?” Nick turned to Sean. The Grimm gave him a warning look.

“How many?” Nick gasped as Sean pinched his nipple. Nick shot him a glare and swallowed hard.

“It’s nothing.” Nick went back to the conversation.

Sean licked up Nick’s neck, nibbling at the flesh.

“Th-there has to be something.” Nick's voice cracked.

“I’m fine,” Nick said through grit teeth.

Sean took that as a challenge. He moved up onto the bed and pulled Nick back into his lap.

Nick let himself be manhandled, not really paying attention.

Then Sean’s hand was over his cock, teasing through the fabric. His other hand was grabbing Nick’s ass.

Nick fumbled through the conversation, face red.

Sean figured this had gone on long enough and slid a finger along Nick’s crack, making the Grimm shiver and bit his lip, moaning.

“J-just get Monroe to help you, he’s good at finding people at the wrong time.” Nick hung up.

Nick turned to Sean, who gave a roll of his hips and Nick could feel the taller man’s thick erection grinding against him.

“I thought you were tired of being interrupted,” Sean said.

Nick turned around in Sean’s lap. “Maybe I just wanted to make you wait a little longer.” Nick smirked, arms around Sean’s neck.

Sean growled, pushing Nick back against the mattress again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr-I'm shipperfiendobssesser, come poke me


End file.
